


Wonderment

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though leaning over Leo and making him writhe beneath his touch set Elliot aflame … being at Leo’s mercy gave him a new feeling of wonderment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderment

Elliot was lying in bed, back against a mountain of cushions, and clad in only his tie, as he had forgotten to remove it when undressing. Staring at the ceiling and fiddling with the end of the tie, Elliot let his mind wander to the first time he saw Leo and how, even then, he knew he could never part from the boy with wild hair and even wilder eyes. He often found himself thinking of that moment whenever he was waiting for Leo to come to him. He thought, perhaps, that it might be so that he could bask in how far they had come since that day.

A soft click sounded and Elliot knew Leo had finally arrived. He rose up on his elbows and was confused, but mostly aroused by what he saw.

Leo stood with his back against the door, a black silk negligee wrapping his small frame in its layers and accentuating his narrow hips in a way that had Elliot’s heart racing. He also sported elbow-length black lace gloves, and thigh-high fishnet stockings. Elliot thought Leo had never looked more beautiful. He wanted to jump from the bed, and run his fingers through the wild locks of Leo’s hair that fell around his face in a haphazard curtain. He wanted to press Leo against the door and tear the silk from that delicate frame with his hands. He wanted to lean before Leo and tug off the fishnets with his teeth. He wanted so many things.

“Do you like it?” Leo asked, finally stepping towards the bed, smile playing on his lips. Which were redder than usual.

Elliot swallowed loudly, the sound echoing in the silent room. And then he nodded one too many times than was required, which made Leo smile wider and take a step closer to the bed. Elliot loved watching how the silk cascaded over Leo’s slim build as he moved across the room. Nothing at all was left to the imagination. Not that Elliot had to rely on his imagination any longer. Those days were most certainly behind them.

When Leo was finally standing beside the bed, Elliot had to look up into those wild eyes and he liked that feeing. Looking up at Leo. Even if he would never admit it aloud.

“I’m going to tie you up,” Leo whispered, slender fingers reaching for Elliot’s tie.

Before Elliot could repeat the words Leo had said as a question, his tie was loosening around his neck. He watched Leo’s fingers as they removed the tie, mesmerised by the way they seemed to dance in the air before him.

“Your hands,” Leo demanded softly, and Elliot gave them over to him without another thought. Elliot was equal amounts startled and intrigued when Leo lifted his arms above his head and tied his wrists to the headboard with his tie. “Too tight?” Leo asked, looking down at Elliot. All Elliot could do was shake his head. “Good,” Leo whispered, leaning down to breathe the word into Elliot’s ear.

When that small frame leaned over Elliot’s, Elliot had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he _liked_ being beneath Leo. Even though leaning over Leo and making him writhe beneath his touch set Elliot aflame … being at Leo’s mercy gave him a new feeling of wonderment. Of excitement and unknowing. He wanted to see what Leo would do, and how he would feel because of it.

Leo’s teeth bit the side of Elliot’s neck, none too gently, and Elliot reared against his bound wrists. He wanted to pin Leo to the bed and do the same unto him, but he couldn’t. He could only lie there under Leo’s lips, which were now pressing soothing kisses to the burning he had caused.

“It’s okay,” Leo whispered, tongue dancing over the skin of Elliot’s neck.

“No,” Elliot protested. “It’s not okay. I want to …” _I want to pin you down and take you and hear you cry out my name_ , Elliot thought to himself. Instead he ended with, “sit up.”

Leo pulled back so that he could look directly into Elliot’s eyes. Elliot stared back, and he knew he was pouting, but he couldn’t help it. He was frustrated with himself for liking Leo’s new display of dominance, but also agitated because he was used to being in control. As if Leo knew exactly what he was thinking, he whispered, “You can have me tomorrow – any way you want.”

Elliot’s heart raced at the words, and he knew his face was aflame. His mind was already imagining the ways he would kiss Leo and taste Leo and make Leo cry out. So when he nodded, acquiescent, Leo’s grin seemed to stop his entire world.

Elliot watched with quiet fascination as Leo slowly removed one of his lace gloves, tugging the fabric off each finger before starting on the other one. He then tied the two pieces of material together, knotting them twice before leaning forward and placing the length over Elliot’s eyes. Elliot felt Leo’s hands tying the material behind his head, but all he could see of Leo was a shadow.

When Leo moved away from his line of sight, Elliot strained to see him, but could not move for the tie binding his wrists. His heart raced in anticipation, in longing, in want.

Leo’s teeth raked across one hip and then the other, and Elliot couldn’t control the sharp gasp that escaped him. He heard Leo laugh softly before he felt his lips on the inside of his thigh. The not knowing was torture in its pleasure, and pleasurable in its torture and Elliot couldn’t bear not knowing what he would feel next, but the unknowing gave him thrills.

Hours seemed to pass with Leo kissing and biting Elliot in places that had him crying out and pulling against his cloth restraint. Elliot only saw brief shadows of Leo pass before his blindfolded eyes, but he could see the flash of Leo’s teeth and he knew that his lover was enjoying his reactions.

“Time to turn around,” Leo whispered against Elliot’s ear, and then his wrists were free but he was still at Leo’s command, flipping over without complaint.

Leo gently raked his nails down Elliot’s back, causing Elliot to arch against his touch. He pressed kisses against the marks, and the feel of Leo’s wet lips on his back had Elliot sighing and craving more. And then, without warning, Leo took him, and Elliot cried out his name in a certain melody that belonged only to Leo, and only to these moments they shared in the dark of the night.

Afterwards, Leo removed Elliot’s blindfold and smiled sheepishly. Elliot hooked a finger in one of his fishnets, tugging it.

“Can you wear these tomorrow night?” he asked, eyes flashing.

Leo nodded, blushing, and Elliot grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of this prompt: http://phkink.tumblr.com/post/101689349463/leo-elliot-with-leo-topping-super-kinky-with


End file.
